Happy Ever After?
by Kittydanielsblood
Summary: Yuki can't leave the Kuran Mansion because of Kaname, But one day she gets out looking for her true love, Zero. What will happen in Kaname finds out? Will there be a Happy Ever After?
1. chapter 1

**_THIS CONTAINS CURSING AND SUCH. IF YOU DONT LIKE ZEKI. THEN F*K OFF! THOS IS RATED M FOR A REASON PWOPLE. ENJOY_**

I was sitting in Kaname and I's room. The White walls, red blood bed, wooden floor that does not Creek, and 10 windows. That are my only access to the world. But I don't wanna be in this Hell trap. I haven't been outside since I left Cross Academy, Father Cross, Yuri, Being a perfect, and my true love Zero Kiryu..

I can just remember the look in his face when he felt bad for me being this _'Victim'_

 _Flash Back-_ Zero leans down and bites my neck. My blood is the only blood he ever drinks.. I think. He pulled away after getting his fill.

I saw his Silver Eyes, Red to Lavender Eyes, Bloody Fangs and mouth, And The Tears I Rarely See. "Why do you let me do you let me drink your blood like this? This is the only way for me to survive! Your my victim Yuki!"

He told me. I don't want him going threw this anymore. I fell into his chest. "I need to remember!" I told him, crying in his chest. He put his arms around me. And when I looked up, I just saw my Zero, Silver hair in his Lavender Eyes and small fangs in his mouth with no blood.

 _-End Of Flash Back-_

Oh how I miss Zero. I looked out the window. To see Kaname walking inside the front door. Time to sleep. He walked in to the room. "Yuki, we need to talk." He said sitting down next to me. I nodded for him to go on.

"I was walking back home, then I cought a scent of another Pureblood. So I followed it. At the end of the trail, there was a guy with Silver Hair and Lavender Eyes. He had a picture of You and him on your first day. It was, Zero."

 ** _Hey Guys! How do y'all like it? Please Review. I know it's not Rated M yet. But it will be._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AT ALL. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE ZERO AND YUKI, NOT KANAME AND YUKI!_**

looked at Kaname in disbelieve. "I freaked out so I knocked him out and ran here.." I looked up at him. "You harmed Zero! Onii-Sama! You know he is my best friend!!!!" I yelled at him. "I AM DONE!" I yelled. Before he could get me, I jumped out the window and ran towards the Pureblood smell.

I got about Five Miles away from the house when I saw a man, Waring a Cross Academy Uniform. Yeah, That's Zero. I slowly walk up to the body looking at the picture of us. Seeing his tears. "Z-Zero?" When I said that, He looked behind in disbelieve then before I knew it, I ran into his arms that I missed.

His arms were Warm and the same I remembered. "Yuki! I have been lo-" I cut him off by kissing his soft and warm lips. He then licked my lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth to allow it. After breath was needed, we broke apart with just a stran of Saliva hanging between our lips.

"What about Kuran? Doesn't he still 'Walk On Water'? And, aren't you supposed to be at the Kuran Manner?" He asked, I think he was scared of Kaname. "No, He doesn't, and I left, I came to live with my true love." Zero looked at me. "Who?" He said with his Teasing Grin that I missed so much. "I'll show you." I told him leaning in again. I then resumed our kiss.

Then I heard his snarling. Kaname was close.. I broke the kiss. And whispered, "We have to go, he is close." Zero quickly picked up and pulled me to Cross Academy. Witch has a Barrier. One that makes it so it seems like there are no Vampires.

When we fot there, Zero grabbed my hand. "Someone has missed you." He said walking towards the front office. "Do you wanna come back to the school?" He asked. I nodded yes. "Then stay out here." He said letting go of my hand. I nodded yes then he walked in to Fathers office abd left the door open.

"Headmaster, I have a new student that wants to join." I heard him say. "Yeah!! I knew I could trust you to get a new student, My Son." "Let me get them." Zero said walking back to me. "Ready?" "YES!" I whispered happily. I walked into the room.

"Hello, I would like to join your school." It has been 7 years since he has seen me. and He didn't notice me. I am not surprised. "Hello young lady. What's your name?" He said shaking my hand. I looked at Zero and we both chuckled.

"Well Headmaster. I am the perfect, Yuki Cross, of Cross Academy." I said with a smile. At first Dad looked Confused. Then he realized. "Y-yuki, Daughter. Is that really you?" "Yes Father. It's me. I have missed you!" I said then I hugged him. He busted into tears.

 _Later_

Kain gave me the room keys to my old room. Witch Yuri still was in. And I am surprising her when she gets in. I locked the door so I knew when she was coming in. Then right when I sat down on my bed with the same uniform I had when I was human. I heard the door unlock. Yuri walked in. She looked at me knowing she had a new roommate.

But I used my powers to make me look like I did when I was Human. It took her a second but then. "It can't be you?! Yuki?!" She yelled in happyness. I ran and hugged her. "Hey Yuri. I am back. I am just gonna me in the Night Class. " She didn't really care but then I walked to the Moon doors. I walked in and I was hugged. It was Maria. "MARIA!" I yelled happily and she kept hugging. But then there was a knock on the big doors. When I opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was...

 _ **Hey Guys! Like the cliff hanger?! I do! Well, I will update soon. Please review and don't be shy to send Feedback!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AT ALL. IF I DID, IT WOULD BE ZERO AND YUKI, NOT KANAME AND YUKI!

It was Shizuoka. "I thought you were dead." I told her and she just hugged me. "I did die. But this is just my soul." She told me. "Well. Cool!!" I shouted. She just walked away smiling. But when I turned around, another surprise.

There standing was, "K-Kaname?!" Yuki yelled in fear. The Raven haired man with red, angry eyes just smirked as he grabbed her by the are and pulled her out of the moon dorms. "NO! LET GO! ZERO!!" She yelled. But right when Zeros name was called. Kaname was already on the ground.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero yelled. With Yuki holding his legs and Zero has his arms. "I am here to bring back my wife, and sister! Why do you care, Level E?" Kaname spat in anger.

Zero just grinned. "Can you not since I am a Pureblood?" Zero asked when Kaname stared at him in disbelieve. "How, Kiryu?" He asked. "Glade you asked, when Yuki bit me, she relessed her _venom_ in to me, and when she did that, she turned me into a Pureblood."

"Before you ask brother, I did it because I knew he would come looking for me. So I turned him so my true love could come and save me from your abusive, bitchy, protective, ass!"

Kaname looked up at her. "Yuki, I know why you have been sick lately.." He said. Zero and Yuki looked at each other with questioning looks. Yuki looked at Kaname "Then what's wrong with me, Onii-Sama?" Kaname looked at them.

 _"Your Pregnate"_

 ** _Hey Guys!! I know this one is short but yeah! Such a cliff hanger. I am making new Fanfictions for other anime's!! Till next time, Bye!!_**


End file.
